DNA replication is the central process of all actively dividing cells. Blocking this process can result in cell cycle arrest, senescence, and apoptosis. Therefore, DNA replication forks are the targets of most cancer chemotherapeutics. However, a drawback of these therapies is that the cancer cell may become resistant to the radiation or chemotherapy. One major conserved DNA repair enzymes is the DNA2 helicase/nuclease (DNA2). Compounds for reducing or inhibiting the repairing functions of DNA2 remains elusive. Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.